Lost Summer
by missbella92
Summary: Emmett and Bella, Forks resident twins are forced into spending an entire summer before college at their cabin with Charlie. Will it be a complete disaster or could it be the greatest summer ever? ExB EmxR AxJ...typical pairings different twist on familie
1. Bad News Swans

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, new moon, eclipse. _

"Daaaad, you have got to be kidding me?" I whined after hearing that my whole summer was completely ruined. Trashed. Gone. He had told Emmett, my twin, and me that we would be leaving for the cabin at six the next morning. Did I mention for the entire summer?!

"It will give us time to bond, you and Emmett will be leaving for college in the fall," he said playing the poor me card.

"This summer is all about tying lose ends and saying goodbye Dad, that gives me like," I checked the clock on the wall, "twelve hours to do what I would have done in three months!"

"Come on, Bells," Emmett encouraged, putting a hand on my shoulder, "We will have each other, it won't be so bad." He was right. Emmett was literally my other half; we had been there for each other ever since we came from the womb. He beat up guys trying to get to me, and I threatened the girls trying to get to him. Emmett was very protective over me, and had a bad boy image. Underneath it all he was just a big teddy bear.

"Oh great," I teased, "my brother, oh the fun we could have!" I said playing big on the sarcasm.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled and put me in a headlock. I kicked his legs out from under him and pinned his arms to ground, spitting a wet string of saliva only to suck it back up at the last second. He hated this more than any other thing I did to him. We wrestled on the ground for a minute before my dad looked up from his chair with squinty eyes.

"You two knock it off, you weren't raised in a barn," Charlie scolded.

"Were not animals, but I swear Bella is a guy," Emmett jested. I punched him in the gut only to have him topple to the ground in pain, "And punches like one too."

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket signaling a call, by the looks of the caller i.d. I knew I should have just screened it and said I was sleeping. At six. On the last day of school. It was the exact pretty boy, captain of the football team I had been trying to break off with but could never find the words. Especially, when the words simply couldn't get out because his luscious lips were covering mine. At times like those I found myself struggling to remember why I wanted to break up. All these things went through my head as his name flashed brightly across my screen pulsating to beat of my heart. Tyler Crowley. I decided that now was a better time than later to break it to him. Answering the phone light-heartedly, I directed my voice to sound happy and eager. Maybe one last time wouldn't hurt.

"Hey there," I flirted, moving to another room where my brother and Dad couldn't hear.

"Hey beautiful, let's go out," he suggested, "I know a perfect spot up by the beach."

"Okay, it's a plan," I purred seductively.

"Pick you up in an hour," he said before hanging up on my heart.

I rushed to my room, picking through my closet for the perfect outfit. A pair of short shorts and navy blue camisole. Simple navy blue flip-flops and a single anklet seemed to do the trick. I laid out the outfit in front of me assessing the accessibility of it all. Cameron definitely wasn't the smartest one out there, his expert hands on and off the field were what he was known for. I took a long hot shower making sure to shave and apply the shimmering body scrub before stepping into my steamy bathroom. I went light on the make-up, smoky eyes, glossy lip, then went to hair. I straitened it thoroughly and pinned up the bangs, creating a small sort of coif. Going to the bedroom I remembered the little bra and panty I had bought at Victoria Secret and pulled the black lacy duo out. I was dressed to kill. One look in the mirror told me that I had done well here, and was ready to be Cameron's.

Tonight was the night. The night I was going to give myself to Cameron, all of me. He cared for me, I cared for him. What was the big deal? I knew this was a big deal but I chose to overlook the nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me that if my mother were here on earth today, I would most definitely not be playing dress-up for some boy that was going to take my virtue.

I know that it seems a little strange that I'm acting all sluttish and preppy, but I knew really that deep down this wasn't the real me. The real me enjoyed staying home wrapped up in a blanket reading a classic on a Friday night. I don't know, it's like every since Mom died two years ago I've been trying to be the real me less and less, and trying to be somebody completely opposite of what I really was. Maybe it was simply because the real me was so much like Mom and looking into the mirror seeing her big brown eyes looking back just plain hurt.

A horn outside my window brought me out of my reverie as I raced down the stairs past my dad saying "I'll be home at twelve" and out the doors towards a very excited Cameron. He was encouragingly smiling at me till he looked past my shoulder and scowled at the house. I felt a strong hand wrap around my arm and yank me to reality.

"What are you doing Bells?" Emmett questioned. I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Going out, Emmett," I answered between my teeth.

"Dressed like that, what are you two doing," Emmett drilled further.

"None of your business," I said yanking my arm away from him, "Let me have some fun, and quit being so protective." I continued backing away from his hurt face. I jumped into Cameron's truck telling him to step on it.

"Be careful, Bells," Emmett called after my retreating form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't someone a little impatient?" I teased grabbing Tyler's death grip from my bra clasp.

Cameron's had taken me up to the shore just before sunset, after hanging out at his friend Austin's party. I had seen some friends there and we chatted while Cameron played quarters with the guys. Tearing his face from the game was hard enough, but when I told him he would be too drunk unclasp a bra soon, and if he wanted any to quit right then, he all but scooped me up in his arms, racing for the beach.

"Izzy," that was his name for me after learning my full name was Isabella, "I have been more than patient for this. I deserve it."

I folded my arms, "You deserve it?" I asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do," he replied, "I have been trying, with no success, for awhile now."

"Trying isn't good enough, is that all I am to you, someone to succeed with," I challenged.

"Come on, Izzy, it isn't exactly rocket science, I was captain of the football team, and you were head cheerleader, it was expected for us to be together," he stated it like it was obvious.

"You weren't with me because you liked me, just because, I was head cheerleader and supposedly easy," I accused.

"Well…at first," he admitted sheepishly, "I grew to like you though, even care for you. I'd care for you more without these separating clothes between us."

"Ugh," I exhaled, pushing his face from my neck, "I'm all the sudden tired. Take me home."

He grasped the steering wheel tightly, staring out over the ocean, with eyes of anger and cranked the engine to life backing out like a maniac. So much for tying lose ends. I was really anticipating this night, even excited, but when he said that I realized he had only stayed in for the rewards, benefits. He screeched to a halt in front of my house, tapping his fingers impatiently waiting for me to get out.

"Look, Cam, I'm really-" I started, fiddling with my thumbs.

"Whatever, just get out," this made my temper flare, I hastily left the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

I stared holes in the side of his head, he just sat there glaring forward, "I don't ever want to see you again, Tyler Crowley, get out of here!" I seethed quietly.

Slamming on the pedal he sped down my road, out sight, just like I said. Never again would I date another pig like that. Only in it for the benefits. I stomped up the walk throwing the door open in my haste, slamming it shut again.

"Have a nice evening, honey?" my father inquired sarcastically.

"Hmph!" I snorted stomping up the stairs slamming the door to my bedroom in a huff.

I was so angry with myself, mostly at him. I let him do me over just like that. Spending a whole summer away from this chaos suddenly didn't seem so bad. Pulling out my suitcases, I unloaded practically my entire dresser, preparing for the wilderness. I made sure that my striped navy blue anchor bikini was in there too; I wanted to tan my white skin as much as possible. After spending an hour packing I decided that I was prepared sitting on my bed with a sigh.

My dad made an appearance by poking his head through my door jamb, "I was going to tell you to pack and load everything tonight so that tomorrow morning we don't have to fuss about it," he explained, "but I can see you're a couple steps ahead of me."

"Yeah, I was bored," I replied, looking down at my feet, shuffling them.

"I thought you'd be in a lot later," he stated.

I shrugged, "Tyler, was being an idiot."

"At this age, they usually are, kiddo," he reminisced probably back to when he was also an idiot.

"Good night, Daddy," he took the hint.

"Good night, Sweetheart," he smiled and ducked back out.

I sighed while putting on some loose pajama pants and a tank. Seemed like I had been sighing a lot lately. I snuggled under my covers and pulled out my old, torn "Wuthering Heights" to the part where Heathcliff comes back. After awhile, Emmett snuck into my room, sitting at the foot of my bed. I laid the book down on my stomach waiting for him to begin.

"How was the date?" Emmett tried at nonchalance.

"Retarded, he tried to well…you know," I hinted.

"I'll kill him, I really will," Emmett seethed punching his hand, the plain sincerity in his voice is what scared me. He looked over into my eyes and seemed to melt. His rigid form became more relaxed and his fiery gaze cooled. Emmett grabbed the book on my stomach and flipped to the inside of the front cover, where my mom had signed right before she died. Those words forever printed in my head. _To my beautiful daughter, forever in my heart and soul_ At times when life came to hard to bare I would sit up in my room running my hand across the page knowing that she had once touched that place too. I put my hand on his shoulder, gazing into his twinkling blue eyes.

"I miss her too, Em," I confirmed.

He walked around to the empty side of the bed and crawled into the covers with me. Not in a sick way, but a brotherly way. I held him close and let him cry into my shoulder. His sobs racked the bed for a while until they quieted, Emmett drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Beep Beep Beep

The alarm shrilled making both me and Emmett jump, bonking heads.

"Damnit," Emmett cursed throwing the covers away from his body.

"Ouch," was my intelligent articulation. I scrambled to the bathroom brushing my teeth in a hurry, running to the cruiser in haste. Climbing in the back seat I realized it had been idling for a while and that we were behind schedule. Emmett ran out of the house throwing his suitcases in the back jumping in beside me. Charlie turned around to give us a glare of his own. We shrank back visibly.

"Now that you two are done with your beauty rest," addressing the fact that we both looked like a mess and in pj's, "we can hit the road trip."

"Road trip!" Emmett screeched, hitting a note not heard by humans. I punched his arm. Hard.

"What was that for," Emmett questioned, rubbing his arm.

"For being too loud at this time in the morning, besides its not even four hours there and back, so basically not a road trip," he shrugged letting it go with a little grudge. He was going to get me back.

_I should probably stop just pulling stories out my butt, but...i just get thinking and then thinking becomes a story and then i post it. Tell me if you guys like this one, so i can know if i should continue. _


	2. Rubber Duckies

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or –sigh- breaking dawn. _

The road was thin and bumpy as we made our ways up the mountain path to the old cabin. Altitude seemed to be playing with my ears, making them ring and throb constantly until we finally reached the summit where they popped. The trees engulfed us on either side of the road, so you could imagine being just as disoriented as me when you came to a clearing, free of blue spruce. The cabin stood lonely and solitary in the middle of a huge lawn with a clear blue lake in the background. Where was the camera when I needed it? The cruiser came to halt in front of the cabin signaling the end of our journey. I stared up at the beautiful house in front of me wondering how Charlie managed to buy such a beautiful place. He was the chief, but that didn't exactly make you millionaire.

"Were here," Charlie announced, as the car shuddered beneath us. Emmett jumped from the back seat running for the forest edge no longer containing his carsickness. I held my stomach while I laughed at his green complexion. He wobbled back grabbing his suitcases in a huff, dragging them to his room. I followed suit going to my room in the west part of the cabin. My room was small with a large window looking over the lake and a balcony through sliding doors. Charlie built this room just for me and I loved it. When my clothes were unpacked I sat on the bed staring out the door towards the lake. My dad walked in sitting next to me.

"It's beautiful," he said wistfully remembering some memory of this old house, sitting with his hand on my shoulder.

"You know," he continued, "I built this cabin for your mother, she always wanted to live in the mountains."

I watched him carefully, "I didn't know that."

He nodded, "Yup, she used to say it was her favorite place in the world. We used to come up here all the time when you and Emmett were born, she'd sit out on that balcony with you two in her lap, falling asleep." He looked out at the balcony longingly.

I laid my head on his shoulder, "She's still here, dad. I can feel it."

"Yeah, she is," his voice brightened, "I came to tell my old colleagues from school are coming up to their cabins with their kids, just down the road, the Masen's and the Cullen's."

I nodded my head, "At least we won't be so bored, why haven't we ever met them."

"You have, you were just too small to remember," he said, "They're coming over for a barbeque at six, that gives you an hour to get ready." He told getting up from the bed checking his watch.

After he left I sat on the bed gazing out over the lake for awhile longer, then got up to get ready to meet the Cullen's and the Masen's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran down the stairs listening to my I-Pod on full blast. That would be the reason I didn't see Emmett barreling towards my unexpectant person. He hit me full on knocking us both to the ground in the process, pinning my arms to my sides, tickling my ribs. I squirmed restlessly underneath trying to hide the hysteria building up. I bucked my hips sending him off my torso above my head. I scrambled to his frozen form pinning him down this time, making him hit himself in the face.

"Bells, -smack- stop –smack- ouch," he used all his strength flipping us over pinning me with my face to the ground, pulling my underwear up and grabbing my feet tucking them through the loops. I lay on the ground kicking and screaming trying to release the hold from my underwear.

"Ah how cute!" Emmett cooed teasingly, "Little rubber ducky's. Where could I get some?" I flailed my arm out trying to smack his smug face, too late swinging at air.

"Emmett, I'm going to kill when I get out!" I screamed hoping he would take the warning.

"Guess your not getting out then," Emmett snorted laughing at my position, "Maybe I'll let you go if you say…Emmett is the best wrestler in the world!"

"No way!" That was like surrendering your power to him, which I would not. I was tougher.

The doorbell shrilled, disturbing Charlie from his book as he crossed the room to open it. Emmett ran up the stairs away from me. I gave him a vexed look hoping he would take pity. Nope, none.

"Dad, no!" I yelled as he turned the knob swinging the door open for the audience to see. I hit my forehead against the floor while the two families stood staring in the doorway. Charlie turned to see what the spectacle was, slapping his forehead when he found me face down with my underwear up my butt unable to move.

"Emmett!" he yelled, "Get your sister out of that!" Emmett bounded down the stairs, to my tangled form. He kneeled down, whispering in my ear.

"Now were even," he chided, while I spit in his ear.

He wretched, "Ew Bella, come on, that's low, even for you."

I smiled smugly at him, "Prepare for revenge." He smiled wickedly accepting the challenge at once. I hopped up from the floor brushing off my dusty jeans, putting on a fake smile.

"You remember these two," Charlie introduced, making a face at us, "Bella and Emmett, are staying the whole summer with me, before they leave to go to college." Emmett and me grimaced remembering the fact of _all _summer. Charlie continued, "Bells, Em, this is Carlisle and his wife Esme with their children Jasper and Rosalie," Charlie said faintly remembering the names, the girl or…woman named Rosalie was beautiful looking like she walked off a runway. My self-esteem shot down about ten points, as I looked down shuffling my feet. Emmett gaped openly at the beautiful girl, while she blushed looking at him from under long lashes. Her brother, Jasper stood next to her looking shy with hands behind his back.

"Your all the same age," Charlie qualified, "and we all have a set of twins."

Carlisle stepped forward, "Wow, look at you two all grown up about to leave the nest," he mused calmly.

"Yup that tends to happen," I mumbled under my breath, still embarrassed at the fact that not two minutes ago, I was on the floor face down with my feet looped through my rubber ducky undies.

"And this is the Masen's, Edward Sr., his wife Elizabeth, and their children Edward and Alice."

I evaluated the two children watching as a pixie like girl with spiky dark hair bounced excited beside her brother. I smiled warmly at her, while she showed her own brilliantly white teeth. The boy next to her was the most beautiful of them all. He had emerald green eyes that danced with curiosity, and messy bronze hair that stood in every direction, he was tall, and toned, and definitely out of my league. The whole family was beautiful with dark hair and the same green eyes, except for the mother who had beautiful aqua eyes.

"Call me Anthony," Edward Sr. announced sticking his hand out for me to shake, I took it.

"Call me Bella," I smiled, his laughed resonated throughout the entryway.

"It's good to see you two again, I can't believe it's been so long," Elizabeth gushed, with a hand to her heart.

"Me neither," Emmett faked enthusiasm, though no one else but me noticed. The parent's chatted among themselves excitedly making their way to the kitchen with the women already rolling up their sleeves. I imagined how much my mother would have loved to cook for a huge crowd while gossiping endlessly with these women, and a pang of pain hit my insides. I looked over to meet Emmett's same tortured gaze watching after them.

"Maybe we could all canoe," I suggested to the crowd. As they each stared for awhile, seemingly amazed by my words, "Or not…"

"Of course, sounds fun," Alice finally chirped skipping to my side, "I'm so excited that we actually get to spend all summer up here together."

"Yeah, thrilled," I sarcastically remarked, the bronze-haired boy looked amused. The pixie's face fell, great I had already offended someone, "Oh no, I mean, you will make it better, it's just that I need to get ready to go to college instead I'm up here in the middle of nowhere." She smiled brightly at my reassurance. Then turned her attention to the shy blonde still by the door looking as though he might run. She danced up to him.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she sang happily.

He smiled, "Hey."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kids had split into three pairs for the three canoes, Alice had decided that Jasper's quiet company was a lot better than my sarcastic one, and Emmett seemed to just levitate towards Rosalie's beauty, they seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. So here I was stuck in the middle of the lake with the beautiful, mysterious bronze-haired boy who had first seen me on the floor with my undies up my butt, while I looked over towards the sunset sheepishly.

"It's so beautiful out here," I sighed contentedly, ignoring the giggles of Rosalie, and Alice's animated chatter.

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it so serene."

I snorted, "Yeah, especially with Emmett's pig laugh in the background," I remarked, Edward eyes danced while his luscious lips parted and laughed musically. My new favorite sound.

Edward and I discussed the colleges we had been accepted to, one the same, and which we were most likely deciding on, again the same. I smiled euphorically at the idea of going to college with Edward. We talked about everything and nothing all in one conversation, it seemed be natural to be together.

The sky had darkened with only a hint of light rising from the treetops as we both looked up assessing the sky. I could barely see the shore let alone the house.

"We should get back," he said, while my heart flopped in my chest not wanting to leave his side.

I nodded, "Your probably right."

He started paddling while I rested my hands behind, holding the boat for support and looked up into the twinkling heavens. Today seemed to have been a dream, meeting this wonderful boy that didn't look at me like a piece of meat. I kept expecting myself to wake up crushed to not find Edward sitting there. My eyes wandered around his perfectly sculpted body, watching his shoulder muscles dance behind the pale skin. I longed to reach out and brush my hand against it. He noticed my ogling while I hurriedly looked away. He turned his head, but I could see how his cheek raised to indicate the smile he was hiding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett bounded in my room, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Bells, isn't Rosalie just so wonderful," he sang loudly, with twinkling brown eyes.

"Yeah, sure, if you go for the whole blonde, big boobs thing," I said nonchalantly.

He shook his head in horror, "She's so much more than that, she's smart, funny, sweet, unconventional…" he went on explaining every detail of their fantastic evening together.

"Wow."

"Yeah I know," he sighed sinking to bed, hands behind his head.

I smiled, "Glad your happy."

"How about Edward," Emmett chided, I shrugged, "Come one, I know you like him." I shrugged again containing my own sigh.

"I know he likes you," he jested.

"Whatever does not," I said disconcertedly.

"I could tell by the look in his eyes, he's got it bad," Emmett chortled, "That Jasper kid's pretty cool, I talked to him for awhile, were all going to the same college, isn't that weird."

"Totally," I said still uninterested, lingering on what Emmett had said about Edward. Wait, what? Same college. Everyone. He jumped up from my bed kissing my forehead, heading out the door noticing my distractions. I curled under my blankets wishing Edward's strong arms could hold me. I guess I had it bad too.

_I never know how to get Edward and Bella's relationship quite right. It's so complex, all different little pieces of them that seem to fit together but I always put it in the wrong side. Give me a little time to get straight I promise I will. Review please! I update faster!_


	3. Author Note

_A/N: Sorry if I got you all excited but I am currently in a little bind. I need a Beta desperately! My next chapter is almost complete but I am stuck on a couple parts. Then I thought to myself, 'What would help my slight writer's block? Ah ha, a Beta!' so all of you who follow this story please consider it and message me, cause I need one bad!_

_P.S. I have no idea how you do the Beta thing so explain that also to me. Thanks!_


	4. Interruptions

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, i'm just having fun with Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters!_

Contently lolling across my bed I thought about the beautiful, cryptic Edward. He had fascinated from the start and now I felt this irresistible urge to be next to him, talk to him, touch him. Every time I had been with a guy it was always forced never my intentions of letting get as far as it did. I hated myself, this ugly nasty person I had become. It made me sick to think about all the ways I had changed just to cover the hurt instead of actually dealing with it. Climbing under my cover, I wrapped the blankets under my chin, sighing deeply hoping for a better tomorrow. A better tomorrow that included Edward Masen. The sound of his name lulled me into a peaceful sleep, or so I had thought.

I woke up disoriented looking around the still dark room, glancing sideways at the alarm clock. Three in the morning. Wiping my hand across my sticky forehead I climbed out of bed, heading for the balcony. The stars shone brightly out in the mountains, reminding me of my mother. When she couldn't sleep she would come out here and stare up into the twinkling sky. She loved the stars. For my mom and dad's twelfth anniversary Emmett and me saved up enough to name a star after my mother, presenting the certificate proudly to her. Her hands shook as she read the document tears brimming her eyes. She was weak by this time, cancer already sucking the life from her, making the hug seem like a pat on the back. She held us tightly telling us that every time we felt alone we could always come out here and look at her star knowing she was watching down over us. The next day she was gone.

Traitor tears stung my eyes, while I quickly brushed them away, refusing to show emotion. This part of my life was forbidden, locked away securely where it couldn't sneak up on me. I felt weak letting it go like this, I hadn't cried over Mom in three years now. It was my past. I breathed deeply, relishing the cool mountain air, and made my way back to my old creaky bed. Climbing under, I wrapped the blankets to my chin, waiting to succumb to sleep. It didn't come. Giving up completely I made my way to Emmett's room tiptoeing through the door, and under his covers. The snores didn't subside while I snuggled in closer to his side, getting comfortable, Emmett slept on unperturbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Groaning I stretched my arms above my head, noticing when my hands met air, instead the side of Emmett's face. I looked over curiously finding an abandoned bed. He was the one usually sleeping in till Charlie made me jump on him, or pour water over his head. The clock beside the bed read eleven thirty, I never slept that long. My hot feet met the cool hard wood floor, sending a shiver up my spine. Where was my family? I checked the hallways for any signs of life. None. Then the bacon hit my nostrils making my stomach growl in anticipation. Emmett's laugh floated up at me from the first floor. Curiously I walked down the stairs, turning the corner into the kitchen. Their sat our neighbors laughing as Emmett shoved two sausages up his nose. Edward looked over unexpectantly finding me in the doorway. His eyes trailed the length of my body landing on my hair, a smirk making its way to his perfect lips. I groaned inwardly wishing I could shrink away.

"Glad you could join us, sleepyhead," Charlie said amusedly. I snorted in his general direction sitting next to Emmett, putting my elbows on the counter with my face in my hands trying to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Nice hair," Emmett joked, fluffing it even more. I punched his arm with all my might. He grimaced trying not to flinch, because Rosalie sat on his other side watching intently. I smirked at him. Alice bounced to my side seeming to exude energy out her butt.

"What do you want to do today," Alice chirped in my sensitive ears, making me wince.

"Hmmmm…I don't know," I said looking out the soggy window noticing how the bright light seemed to have turned into a dreary gray. Rain sleeted against the window loudly, "How about a movie day, nothing outside will be fun in this weather." I suggested with a shrug of my shoulders. Alice noticed the hard rainfall letting her disappointment rule all other expression.

"Dang it, I wanted to go hiking today," she mumbled dejectedly.

I smiled at her trying to brighten the mood, "We'll do that tomorrow."  
She smiled back, blinding me with perfect white teeth, "Okay, a movie day does sound fun."

I checked the clock now reading noon, "You guys can go to your cabins for pajamas and come back around two," I announced, allowing enough time for me to become decent.

"Okay, that sounds nice," Rosalie replied, speaking to me for the first time since we were here. Her voice was high and even, a silky smooth hum to it. The Cullen's left first, after Carlisle's insistent teasing about my lovely hair. Then the Masen's followed with Alice chattering excitedly about the movie day we would have. Edward followed behind in the back waving diminutively at me with animated eyes. I waved back shyly watching his beautiful bronze hair disappear out my door, instantly feeling a sort of lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat on my bedroom balcony looking over the clear beautiful lake ahead of me with paintbrush in hand. Alice had yet to arrive, and my patience was bordering a thin line. Painting was a release for me, in a way, letting me paint out all my frustrations, and concentrate on something different for a while. I looked at the canvas in front of me, groaning in frustration, when the trees turned out looking like blur on the water's edge. I was rusty, to say in least, having not picked a paintbrush up in over two years. I never exactly figured out why I had stopped, but thought made me sad, as though, I had abandoned one of my true loves. Concentrating on breathing and just relaxing for a moment usually helped me to see things straight. Before long the strokes on the canvas were smooth and controlled. The rain had ceased but the sky still gray, threatened for another down pour. I smiled happily up at the cold clouds.

A distinct presence became known to my unaware person, as I realized my hands were upraised to the sky.

EPOV

Alice bounced next to me in the back seat, while we made our way back to Bella's cabin, chattering about the movies she had chosen. I sighed turning my attention to the blur of trees outside of my window, thinking about the captivating girl we were about to meet up with. Bella Swan had to be one of the most interesting people I had met, she was funny and sarcastic, beautiful and down to earth, shy but bold. Everything about her made my insides flutter uneasily. She gave me a sense of wholeness by merely being in her presence, and just as her presence had brought wholeness, her absence brought emptiness. I had never felt this way before and it unnerved me.

We arrived at the Swan's residence fifteen minute late, of course, because of Alice. In the dry entryway of their house, Charlie met us there, asking me to go tell Bella; the grown-ups were going back to the Cullen's. I nodded ascending up the creaky wooden stairs to the second floor. The hallway was dark except for the end of the hall where light streamed through against the walls. I took this as signal to the whereabouts of Bella. Wringing my hands nervously I quietly walked to the open door, hoping to find her in sight. A beautiful voice hummed a tuneless song, making my breath catch in my throat. Expectantly I turned the corner, standing awkwardly at the doorway, watching as Bella sat perched on a stool on the balcony outside her window. A canvas lay half done in front of her, while her hand fidgeted restlessly trying to find the perfect angle.

My eyes shifted to her form involuntarily, taking in the large tattered paint shirt and a pair of short flannel bottoms showing off her impossibly wonderful legs. Her beautiful long locks of mahogany hair fanned out across her back and over her shoulder, shining in the gray light of the sky. A light blush was visible from the bite of a cool day. I watched intently as she took a few stabling breathes and again went for the canvas. The strokes against it seemed more controlled, smoother. The pine trees seemed to come into focus, and the lake looked like an exact replica. Bella sighed softly to herself dropping her hands to her side, smiling. She looked up into the sky raising her hands in victory, showing a row of sparkling white teeth. I walked forward hesitantly, my foot meeting a creaky floorboard, as I winced slightly from the sound of it. Her hands remained where they were but her body stiffened in acknowledgement. Turning her head slowly the smile became a look of hesitancy, her mouth forming a thin line. Her eyes lit with knowledge as they met my abashed gaze.

"I was…just…uh…painting," she explained, slowly lowering her hands into her lap, wringing them in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, "Your dad sent me to look for you, I didn't mean to interrupt." Her impossibly white cheeks lit aflame with a blush spreading from her neck to her hairline. She hesitated waiting for me to continue.

"Could I…I mean…do you mind if I take a look," I asked not meeting her deep brown stare, she seemed…mystified.

"Oh…uh…sure," she replied, hopping down from the chair moving to the side to allow me room. I crossed the room, looking expectantly at the canvas. The painting was beautiful. A true masterpiece. It looked exactly like the landscape behind the canvas. I marveled at the talent it must have taken.

"It's beautiful," I complimented, not finding an accurate word to describe it, "Have you always painted."

"Mostly," she answered, continuing, "My mother and I took a few classes together when I turned ten."

"You really have a lot of talent," I again complimented.

"Thank you, really, it's nothing," she countered being modest. I suddenly became aware of the proximity of our bodies, noticing how our arms were a breath away. The electricity I had felt on the boat became more apparent, and I longed to reach out and caress her delicate skin. I was conscious of every shift and move as we stared out across the lake in comfortable silence. Balling my fist at my sides, I noticed her standing the same way.

"We should probably get back, Alice will throw a fit," I suggested reluctantly. She seemed to be reluctant to in turning around to follow as we made our way downstairs. Stripping the large t-shirt off she put on a comfortable baggy hoodie, while I tried to hide the blush creeping it's way up my face. Bella Swan would be the death of me.

BPOV

Edward never seemed amused by the fact that he had caught me celebrating my artwork, and for that I was grateful. I followed him down the stairs, watching as his muscles contracted underneath the thin cotton of the shirt. I had to look away, before I started breathing erratically like I usually did. There was a new comfortable air around the two of us now, as if him witnessing my embarrassing act had diffused all uncomfortable ness. I could hear Alice's animated chirping as we walked into the living room finding the rest of the kid's seated strategically. Alice and Jasper on the over-sized beanbag, Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, and the loveseat wide open.

I accused Alice with my eyes, narrowing them in her direction, expecting this to be her plan. She stuck her tongue out at me childishly, while I chuckled beside Edward. Emmett was still chuckling over something Rosalie had whispered in his ear, while I noticed that Jasper's cheeks seemed to be flushed from his own amusement. Everyone seemed to be comfortable with each other.

I sat down patting the spot beside me playfully for Edward to join. He smiled a beautiful lopsided grin before sitting by my side. Alice flicked the lights and turned the movie on. The light pitter-patter was the only sound for a moment before the credits began to roll. The rain outside seemed to emit a cold air around us, making me bring my knees to my chin, reflexively. Edward grabbed the old quilt of the back of the couch, spreading it across my knees.

His shoulder that had rested on the back of the couch now seemed to move hesitantly for my shoulders, I nestled closer into the crook of his arm, reveling in his smell, and warmth. I smiled contently to myself, aware of Edward's own smile. To my extreme displeasure I had found that the movie Alice had chosen was 'The Notebook'. Groaning to myself, I shot Alice a reproachful look. Edward smiled down at me, bringing his lips to my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Will you cry," he prompted playfully.

"Probably," I admitted, "If you don't distract me the whole time."

He smiled crookedly once more, turning his attention to the screen as if in concentration. The movie was uneventful, expected, and just like I had promised I cried at the end where the couple died in each other's arms. Edward brought a gentle hand to my face tracing the trail my tears had left capturing them with his thumb. Tilting my chin towards his face, he slowly bent his face to my level, closing his eyes. I closed my eyes to in expectation. The contact I had been longing for was just mere inches away, centimeters. Then the lights flicked on. My face acted instinctually, knee jerk reaction, pulling away quickly trying to find the source of interruption, getting my glare ready. My lips were set in a scowl ready for the person, but when I noticed who it was, my face fell. Charlie, and the parent's all stood in the doorway with looks of utter astonishment on their faces.

_I know, I know, it took forever to get this up! My mind seriously went blank there for a week, guys. Like I said, I **need** a Beta!_

_Please review! Go on and click the little blue button, I know you want to._


End file.
